Brothers from another life
by Nifty Productions
Summary: This is mainly about Sonic and Shadow. Rouge is a snoopy spy and learns secrets that might make things hard on Sonic. The past is more confusing than it seems. Oh and trust me, this is no love story I promise you people who cringe on Sonadow cuz it's not I swear. This story is a one-shot but I make my one-shots long (at least to me they're long.) so enjoy.


**This story might seem a bit odd and I don't think I'll be continuing my other stories but I hope this one you'll enjoy. Basically about Sonic and Shadow but not in the creepy way but in the more brotherish way. If you know what I mean Mwahahaha! (Ps: an AU, most is not canon.)**

 **Sonic: Um...what?**

 **Me: You'll see. (Giggles evilly)**

 **Shadow: SEGA owns us _which should be obvious._**

* * *

"What do you mean we have to spy on Sonic or you'll make us search the arch again?!" Shadow yelled. The commander of G.U.N was asking Shadow something he could never do. EITHER OF THEM! "This shouldn't be hard considering you and Sonic are rivals more or less, and Rouge here can hack into anything. If this doesn't suit you then you can search the arch again for anything interesting, possibly besides yourself."

 **This is beyond ridiculous!** Shadow thought.

"But what does this have to do with Sonic?" Rouge thought out loud. "Well agent Rouge, I've started to try and openly attempt in getting Sonic to join more and more lately an

* * *

Evd he declined." Shadow thought that would have obvious. "But I started to notice aggression agents G.U.N from him, which is unusual for his lighthearted attitude, so I need you to search anything of him for way or a way to get him to join." Shadow had an unreadable expression. "I'd rather search the arch." Rouge turned around to face Shadow. She could tell he was hiding something. "You two better leave. The sooner the better." So the commander hurried them off on to their mission. "So Shadow, mind telling me why snooping around Sonic's place doesn't interest you?" Rouge asked. "It's none of your concern." Now Rouge knew something was up. Shadow's face betrayed his voice. _Was that worry?_ Rouge decided to push further as they walked to the arch. "You know that Sonic is pretty chill, he wouldn't too upset on us." Shadow tried to keep a straight face. "If you believe **THAT** then you're an idiot. Finally Rouge had enough beating around the bush. "What do you mean?" Shadow seemed quiet at first but then. "The commander said he showed an odd aggression towards G.U.N. so that's one thing." Rouge started corner Shadow with another question. "Oh yeah, what are the _other_ things." Shadow stopped walking. He looked down and a Shadow formed across his face. "Even if I wanted to I promised not to tell..." He looked at Rouge with angry expression. "-and I certainly don't plan to **BREAK IT!** Shadow sped off the opposite direction, completely forgetting the mission. Rouge just sighed, well now that Shadow's discomfort for snooping the blue hedgehog is out of the way Rouge can do both missions after the one she is currently close to.

* * *

She manages to get to the arch after a few hours. She starts hacking the computers until she found out something she never thought she'd find. Apparently the bio lizard was just the result of leftover DNA samples. The real first 'ultimate life form' was also a hedgehog, though he was released on another planet due to an accident to another project in experimenting with portals and other dimensions.

 **I wonder were it went...** Rouge thought to herself, then a question lit up.

 **No, it couldn't be!** Rouge started having multiple theories and started researching all about it. She didn't find anymore information than what she had already collected.

* * *

Eventually she made it back. She decided to snoop around Tail's workshop since Sonic and Tails lived in the same house. She spotted Sonic in his room.

* * *

Sonic's p.o.v

I opened my secret box after I locked the door. I always felt guilty knowing I couldn't tell anyone about my secrets...but I made a promise that would never break on my life. This secret and that promise concerns me and the promise I made to them. We both promised each other secrets we held would never be spilled unless we had the permission to. I looked into my box and took out a photo of me and my mom. I never had a dad. Sometimes I'd ask why I don't have a dad. My mom would always say things like 'You don't need a dad' or 'there are others who don't have fathers'. It wasn't until that one day when everything turned to dust and he learned his past life was a lie. "Why didn't you tell me... I could've saved you."

* * *

Rouge's curiosity was reaching its peak. She needed to know what was in that box, and most importantly, who was in the picture Sonic held. She called the Chaotix and asked Espio alone to spy on Sonic since he could turn invisible. She would give them one of her jewels. She wish it didn't come down to it but she needed to prove that this was serious and the chaotix aren't always that. The next day Espio followed Sonic to his house and managed to get into the room just before it locked. Espio kept looking over Sonic's shoulder while being invisible. Sonic opened the box and looked at things inside. A wilted daisy, one of Shadow's old inhibitor rings, and in the center a purple hedgehog female and a four year old blue hedgehog boy. Espio had a guess that it was probably his mother until... "Why did you lie about us being family? I knew there was something different but..." Sonic sighed. "At least I aged slower than most. Wonder if it finally stopped?" Espio was mind blown.

 **What is he even talking about?** Espio wish he wasn't spying for answers and was just told this so he could ask but based off what Rouge found, that's not going to work.

He didn't have to wait long until Sonic finally opened the door. Espio ran to the Chaotix once he was out of Sonic's hearing range. They told her what they discovered.

* * *

Rouge's p.o.v

So Sonic apparently had been raised by a purple hedgehog and aged slow? All signs pointed towards her first theory. She decided to drop by to knuckie and tell him that Sonic has some secrets to spill. Then while that's happening she'll go look for Shadow since he disappeared off somewhere. She would have been concerned if it weren't for the fact that he worked with G.U.N, didn't need to eat,drink, or even sleep, and could most definitely take care of himself. But curiosity means looking for him.

* * *

Knuckles was peacefully sleeping next to the master emerald as it shined in the sunlight. Then an all too familiar shadow past overhead. "Hey knuckie~"

 **Dammit Rouge this is the third time this week, and it's FRIDAY!** Knuckles was not in the mood for another one of Rouges Emerald stealing games.

"What do you want and don't even THINK about stealing the master Emerald!" Knuckles got up in a fighting position. "Calm down Knuckie, this isn't about that..." _At least not today._ "This is about your friend bluey down there." Knuckles relaxed a bit but was still not convinced. "What does Sonic want with the master Emerald?" "No no no this isn't about it at all, Sonic's been keeping secrets and I thought you could help get them out." "Not interested." _If it's not about the master Emerald why should it concern me?_ "I thought you and Sonic were close pals, this is a secret that he's keeping even from Tails!" Now knuckles was furious. "You're right! But You're coming with me so I know a certain bat doesn't try anything." "I was actually going to search for shadow but I'll leave the floating rock in the sky with you if it makes you happy." "SHUT UP!"

* * *

Tail's p.o.v

Sonic told me recently that G.U.N has been trying desperately to join and wouldn't leave him alone even though he kept saying no every time. Every time they ask he goes into his room and locks the door and comes out with a lost look. I know I'm not allowed to know due to 'the incident ' and 'that day' almost revealing itself. I don't know what it is but Sonic calls whatever's bothering him that. I almost don't want to know. Ok that was a lie, I want to know as much as possible but he made a promise and Sonic is always dead serious on promises. If Sonic could hate he'd probably hate G.U.N because of 'that day' because every time I ask he tells me it's nothing and then I hear him swearing in his room once I pretend that I went outside to the tornado. It scares me to know what's going on. But a certain red echidna didn't have as much caution as I would have liked. He barged into the door yelling. "Ok, were the hell is Sonic!?" At first I wasn't concerned. Then Knuckles yelled. "If you've got secrets then fight me or tell me!" That's not good! Sonic must have heard because he had the first sinister death glare I saw come from him. I knew knuckles was indeed in trouble. Knuckles was too hot headed to even notice the look. He just raised his fist in a charge for Sonic but Sonic just kicked him into the wall and through the wall. A shadow etched across Sonic's face as he walked through the hole to fight Knuckles. I wish this fight wasn't happening. _How did it even come to this?_

* * *

Sonic's p.o.v

"I really don't want to do this to you Knuckles! Not because of this! It's not even about you!" Why was he fighting me for my secret? How did he even know I HAD a secret. Tails promised even though I never told him, no it couldn't be _him_ either, who is the snoopiest person to even want to tell _knuckles_ this? _Rouge_. When I find her I'M GONNA- a punch hit my face. "Then why don't you just say it!?" Knuckles was peeved. Tears were streaming down Sonic's face, not just because the past was harsh but also because he thought he was loosing a friend because of it. "Because I promised." Sonic fell to his knees. The weight of three secrets burdened him and finally he was cracking by carrying it all. Knuckles angry face loosened to one of confusion and guilt.

* * *

Tails was behind Sonic five miles away but Knuckles saw what he was doing. Tails had his arms crossed and shook his head side to side slowly with a stern face. Knuckles looked at Sonic then at his shoes. He couldn't take what was happening. "Rouge told me-" "I know." Sonic hadn't moved an inch but knew what he was going to say. Knuckles was told about the picture on the way down the island by Rouge. Sonic knew he needed a word with Rouge. He got up. "Tell you what, you tell Rouge to meet me and I _might_ forgive you." Knuckles gulped. Usually Sonic was quick to forgive. Now, he meant buisness. "S-sure." Sonic looked at him with the coldest expression he thought could come from him. Truth was, it could get MUCH colder.

* * *

Sonic had chosen a dark alley at night to meet Rouge. Rouge didn't find Shadow, he was hiding somewhere only he and Sonic knew. "So Rouge, you decided to pin one of my closest friends against me for your own satisfaction, eh?" Sonic said with his cold emerald eyes piercing through the the bat. He walked up to the lamppost that the bat was underneath so he too could have the rest of himself visible to a _former_ ally. Rouge got the impression that even though he was smiling and that his voice seemed almost calm, it was a sinister calm and his eyes were a dark shade of green that gave of waves up distrust and anger. Rouge tried to keep calm as best she could, but the gaze made her a bit uncomfortable. She knew his was pissed. "Actually a mission involving G.U.N led me to sneak around a bit about you." Sonic grew furious but his face didn't change. He tilted his head in a shrug. "Oh, I get it, you're trying to blackmail me and instead decided to ruin my life because that seems to be _soooooo_ much more entertaining. You poor poor creature." Sonic's words made Rouge uncomfortable. Rouge had a nervous smile that said 'oops I didn't mean to do that to you.' Rouge cleared her throat and pushed the thoughts aside. "I saw your picture, who's the lady?" "Like I'd ever tell someone like you." Sonic was boiling on the inside. _How **Dare** she! _"Sonic if you tell me why I can't know then I'll leave you alone." "Just like all my other secrets I promised to keep them hidden from nosey people like you." "Promised? To who?" "Not telling." "Why not?" "I refuse to put the burden on Sh- him!" _Gah I blew it! He is going to be soooo mad! He'll understand right?_ Rouge knew he was about to say Shadow. Rouge just wanted to know who the mysterious person was. "Tell me who is in the photo or else!" "No!" Do it start with an A?" "Shut. Up." Rouge said every A name she could think of. Sonic started getting so mad that every time she said a name his fur flickered a bit darker. Sooner or later he was going to snap until... "Aleena" Rouge and Sonic looked behind them to find Shadow with an unreadable expression. Sonic ran away at normal speed. He was too upset to remember he could run blinding speeds. "Shadow? What's going on?" "One day Rouge I can tell you but for now I think it's best you mind your own business, I made a promise...and now... I hope he can forgive us." He starts walking away but gives Rouge a final glare. "You're not going to get it as easily as I do." He faded into the dark.

* * *

Shadow's p.o.v

The next day after the talk I felt awful even after hearing what Sonic had to say. I was forgiven yes but that bat...not so much. I also had to agree into something I didn't like. Sonic couldn't handle Rouge snooping and also almost getting his friendship with that dumb echidna destroyed. _Just how gullible is that fool?_ Nevertheless I did what he agreed to, after all this could possibly wreck his own closeness to his government partner. I waited in front of the the tallest building in the city. I called Rouge for a talk. With the permission to do so I knew that this was going to be a long conversation.

* * *

Rouge walked up to Shadow and saw him with his arms crossed, patiently waiting for her. "Hey Shadow~" "Rouge, we need to talk." Rouge sat on the stairs in front of the largest building in the city. "I heard you've been trying to pry secrets from Sonic." Rouge was listening to every word. "Yes." Shadow looked to a dark figure peeking behind a building in Shadow's direction. It nodded to him. Shadow gave a sigh. "Well, since you know my story, I think you should know about Sonic's.

* * *

(Shadow telling a story)

Before I was on the arch they created him, Sonic I mean. Just like him he could activate chaos control but since he was a prototype he wasn't as good as it as I was. Biolizard was more of a cluster of leftover DNA. Sonic back then apparently had little to no control over his powers, and the professor hadn't created inhibitor rings for him. This lead to dangerous problems whenever he became to upset. He was quick at adaptation which led to many of his forms today. Some good some bad to balance out it all. Of course, he left the arch before I had been made. Based off what he told me, he was raised by a hedgehog named Aleena who looked after him. Despite him being around for about ten years he looked four and acted four. Aleena took care of him until G.U.N got involved after the arch incident and located him to Aleena's home and...resulted in her death. Before she died though she confessed to him he wasn't his real mom. Sonic trained himself to get revenge on G.U.N until he met Tails. Tails coming in to Sonic's life taught him that there was more to life than just revenge. He was the one who turned Sonic into the hero of Mobius with a never ending carefree attitude, or so it seemed. Remember the time of the meterex? Well he lost control of his negative emotions and the amount of chaos energy in the area made him go unstable. Two of his friends were held hostage and fatally injured. He turned into his dark form which is what I guess you could say is one of his equals for Super Sonic. Super Sonic of positive energy, Dark of negative. He told me all this in private after Cosmo left us. He was meaning to tell me on the arch but everyone thought I died. Then the thought hit me. Sonic voiced what I was thinking.

(Flashback) "Umm, Shadow? Do you think...d-do you think that you? That we!?" The blue hedgehog started hyperventilating. "Faker calm down!" Shadow yelled but was thinking the same thing. "W-we are brothers!?" Both hedgehogs turned to face opposite directions and screamed. "Faker...You **WILL** tell **NO ONE** about this!" "Only if you promise not to!" Sonic and Shadow said the last one at the same time "Promise!"

(End of flashback) Neither of us had been more terrified in our entire lives. Our rival...was family.

* * *

Rouge was mystified. There was one question that still bothered her. "Wait...if only you and Sonic can do chaos control because of blood, then how come Silver can do it?" Shadow had a weird face. "Well after a test Tails gave him, it turns out that Sonic and Amy are faraway ancestors of his, but certainly not his parents." Well that answered Rouge's question. Rouge turned around after hearing footsteps fading away behind a building. "Who..?" "That was Sonic, he let me tell you all this or rather told me too on behalf of his friendship with everyone since it doesn't seem to bother you at all." Shadow said eyeing Rouge that meant 'You realize that you caused the problem right?' "Worst of all, he's having a difficult time controlling his negative side, let alone deciding to even _consider_ forgiving you." Rouge felt so guilty. She knew that Shadow would have to also tell Sonic every G.U.N mission they have from now on. "But Shadow, you can convince Sonic to join G.U.N right?" Shadow shook his head. "Unlike him he has better things to do than forgive G.U.N and work there, he has his other friends and that fox who's more of a brother than me. I think we should just leave him be." "Then what are we going to tell the commander?" "I think I have a plan that could get you forgiven as well."

* * *

"So you found NOTHING!?" "Not anything worthy of your time sir." "Sonic just seems to want to fight crime his own way and not be held down by working with our team it seems and finds it an insult sir." Shadow let Rouge say this so Sonic wouldn't have anything against the bat anymore. No one would ever find out about this secret until...

* * *

Silver: Huh? What's this?

* * *

 **So That's the story, hoped you liked it.**

 **Sonic:I don't know how to feel about this.**

 **Me: I'm sorry if you didn't like it because I sure did. (Has evil face)**

 **Sonic: and I don't know how to feel about you...**

 **Me: Thanks everyone, oh if you want a sequel please review and say so and If I get one saying they want it then I will do it. Please be patient since I'm moving to the U.S (not saying we're lol). Have a great day! ;)**


End file.
